Marvel/DC: Armageddon
Marvel/DC: Armageddon is an upcoming two-part superhero film produced by Marvel Studios, Legendary Pictures, New Line Cinema and Dune Entertainment and distributed by Walt Disney Pictures, Columbia Pictures, 20th Century Fox and Warner Bros and is a sequel to Marvel: Ultimate Alliance, Marvel/DC: When Worlds Collide, Spider-Man: Edge of Spider-Verse and Justice League: Crisis on Infinite Earths and finale in Marvel and DC's multiverse crossover arc. The film is directed by Anthony and Joe Russo and is written by Joss Whedon and Geoff Johns. Part I will be released on May 10th 2024 and Part II will be released on May 9th 2025. Plot ''Part I'' To be added ''Part II'' To be added Cast Marvel Heroes *Tom Holland as Spider-Man/Peter Parker *Robert Downey, Jr. as Iron Man/Tony Stark *Chris Evans as Captain America/Steve Rogers *Chris Hemsworth as Thor *Mark Ruffalo as Hulk/Bruce Banner *Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury *Hugh Jackman as Wolverine/James "Logan" Howlett *Patrick Stewart as Professor X/Charles Xavier **James McAvoy as Young Professor X/Charles Xavier *James Marsden as Cyclops/Scott Summers **Tye Sheridan as Young Cyclops/Scott Summers *Famke Janssen as Jean Grey **Sophie Turner as Young Jean Grey *Halle Berry as Storm/Ororo Munroe **Alexandra Shipp as Young Storm/Ororo Munroe *Kelsey Grammer as Beast/Hank McCoy **Nicholas Hoult as Young Beast/Hank McCoy *Anna Paquin as Rogue/Marie D'Ancanto *Shawn Ashmore as Iceman/Bobby Drake *Stefan Kapičić as Colossus/Piotr "Peter" Rasputin *Ellen Page as Shadowcat/Kitty Pryde *Alan Cumming as Nightcrawler/Kurt Wagner **Kodi Smit-McPhee as Young Nightcrawler/Kurt Wagner *Channing Tatum as Gambit/Remy LeBeau *Ben Foster as Angel/Warren Worthington III **Ben Hardy as Young Angel/Warren Worthington III *Lana Condor as Jubilee/Jubilation Lee *Ryan Reynolds as Deadpool/Wade Wilson *Josh Brolin as Cable/Nathan Summers *Omar Sy as Bishop/Lucas Bishop *Fan Bingbing as Blink/Clarice Ferguson *Booboo Stewart as Warpath/James Proudstar *Olivia Munn as Psylocke/Elizabeth Braddock *Rinko Kikuchi as Armor/Hisako Ichiki *Brianna Hildebrand as Negasonic Teenage Warhead/Ellie Phimister *Anya Taylor-Joy as Magik/Illyana Rasputin *Maisie Williams as Wolfsbane/Rahne Sinclair *Charlie Heaton as Cannonball/Samuel Guthrie *Henry Zaga as Sunspot/Roberto DaCosta *Blu Hunt as Mirage/Danielle Moonstar *Andrew Lincoln as Mr. Fantastic/Reed Richards *Kathleen Robertson as The Invisible Woman/Sue Storm *TBA as The Human Torch/Johnny Storm *David Harbour as The Thing/Ben Grimm *Scarlett Johansson as Black Widow/Natasha Romanoff *Jeremy Renner as Hawkeye/Clint Barton *Paul Rudd as Ant-Man/Scott Lang *Evangeline Lilly as The Wasp/Hope van Dyne *Aaron Taylor-Johnson as Quicksilver/Pietro Maximoff *Elizabeth Olsen as Scarlet Witch/Wanda Maximoff *Evan Peters as Quicksilver/Peter Maximoff *Don Cheadle as War Machine/James Rhodes *Gwyneth Paltrow as Rescue/Pepper Potts *Paul Bettany as The Vision *Anthony Mackie as The Falcon/Sam Wilson *Sebastian Stan as The Winter Solider/Bucky Barnes *Charlie Cox as Daredevil/Matt Murdock *Elodie Yung as Elektra *Mike Colter as Luke Cage *Finn Jones as Iron Fist/Danny Rand *Krysten Ritter as Jessica Jones *Brie Larson as Captain Marvel/Carol Danvers *Gemma Arterton as Spider-Woman/Jessica Drew *Keanu Reeves as Silver Surfer/Norrin Radd *Jon Bernthal as The Punisher/Frank Castle *Wesley Snipes as Blade/Eric Brooks *Norman Reedus as Ghost Rider/Johnny Blaze *Benedict Cumberbatch as Doctor Strange/Stephen Strange *Chadwick Boseman as Black Panther/T'Challa *Jonathan Rhys Meyers as Namor *Dafne Keen as X-23/Laura Kinney *Rupert Penry-Jones as Captain Britain/Brian Braddock *Daniel Craig as Union Jack/Joseph Chapman *Matt Damon as U.S. Agent/John Walker *Ryan Gosling as Moon Knight/Marc Spector *Aubery Joseph as Cloak/Tyrone Johnson *Olivia Holt as Dagger/Tandy Bowen *Chris Pratt as Star-Lord/Peter Quill *Dave Bautista as Drax the Destroyer *Bradley Cooper as Rocket Raccoon *Zoe Saldana as Gamora *Vin Diesel as Groot *Jared Padalecki as Nova/Richard Rider *Jensen Ackles as Quasar/Wendell Vaughn *Sean Maher as Adam Warlock *Brad Pitt as Major Victory/Vance Astro *Alexa Havins as Martyr/Phyla-Vell *Doug Jones as Bug *Pom Klementieff as Mantis *Seth Green as Howard the Duck *Anson Mount as Black Bolt/Blackagar Boltagon *Serinda Swan as Medusa/Medusalith Amaquelin Boltagon *Ken Leung as Karnak *Eme Ikwuakor as Gorgon *Mike Moh as Triton *Isabelle Cornish as Crystal/Crystalia Amaquelin *Ansel Elgort as Scarlet Spider/Ben Reilly *TBA as Scarlet Spider/Kaine Parker *TBA as Silk/Cindy Moon *Victoria Justice as Spider-Girl/Anya Corazon *Crystal Reed as Hawkeye/Kate Bishop *Chloe Bennet as Quake/Daisy Johnson *J. August Richards as Deathlok/Mike Peterson *Adrianne Palicki as Mockingbird/Bobbi Morse *Rachael Taylor as Hellcat/Patricia "Patsy" Walker *Milana Vayntrub as Squirrel Girl/Doreen Green *Derek Theler as Mister Immortal/Craig Hollis *Jeremy Tardy as Night Thrasher/Dwayne Taylor *Calum Worthy as Speedball/Robbie Baldwin *Matthew Moy as Microbe/Zack Smith *Kate Comer as Debrii/Deborah Fields *Rhenzy Feliz as Alex Wilder *Gregg Sulkin as Chase Stein *Lyrica Okano as Nico Minoru *Virginia Gardner as Karolina Dean *Ariela Barer as Gert Yorkes *Allegra Acosta as Molly Hernandez DC Heroes *Henry Cavill as Superman/Clark Kent/Kal-El *Ben Affleck as Batman/Bruce Wayne *Gal Gadot as Wonder Woman/Diana Prince/Princess Diana of Themyscira *TBA as Green Lantern/Hal Jordan *Ezra Miller as The Flash/Barry Allen *Jason Momoa as Aquaman/Arthur Curry/Orin *Denzel Washington as Martian Manhunter/J'onn J'onzz *Ray Fisher as Cyborg/Victor Stone *Milo Ventimiglia as Nightwing/Dick Grayson *Logan Lerman as Robin/Tim Drake *Thomas Dekker as Red Hood/Jason Todd *Jane Levy as Oracle/Barbara Gordon *Evan Rachel Wood as Batwoman/Kate Kane *Gage Golightly as Batgirl/Stephanie Brown *Arden Cho as Black Bat/Cassandra Cain *Dylan Sprayberry as Superboy/Conner Kent/Kon-El *TBA as Supergirl/Kara Kent/Kara Zor-El *Dakota Goyo as Kid Flash/Wally West *Josh Hutcherson as Impulse/Bart Allen *TBA as Hawkman/Carter Hall *Olivia Wilde as Hawkgirl/Kendra Saunders *Charlie Hunnam as Green Arrow/Oliver Queen *Katheryn Winnick as Black Canary/Dinah Laurel Lance *Chace Crawford as Arsenal/Red Arrow/Roy Harper *Dianna Agron as Speedy/Mia Dearden *Zachary Levi as Shazam **Asher Angel as Billy Batson *Molly C. Quinn as Miss Martian/M'gann M'orzz *Morris Chestnut as Steel/John Henry Irons *Christina Hendricks as Power Girl/Kara Zor-L *Ewan McGregor as The Atom/Ray Palmer *Oded Fehr as Doctor Fate/Kent Nelson *Julia Voth as Zatanna/Zatanna Zatara *Johnny Knoxville as Plastic Man/Patrick O'Brian *Cary Elwes as Elongated Man/Ralph Dibny *Ryan Kwanten as Firestorm/Ronnie Raymond *Clive Owen as The Spectre/Jim Corrigan *Wes Bentley as Deadman/Boston Brand *Eric Bana as Metamorpho/Rex Mason *TBA as Booster Gold/Michael Jon Carter *Justin Bartha as Blue Beetle/Ted Kord *Tyler Posey as Blue Beetle/Jaime Reyes *Nate Parker as Green Lantern/John Stewart *Mark Wahlberg as Green Lantern/Guy Gardner *TBA as Green Lantern/Kyle Rayner *Riz Ahmed as Green Lantern/Simon Baz *Pierce Brosnan as Green Lantern/Alan Scott *Bruce Greenwood as The Flash/Jay Garrick *Robert Patrick as Blue Beetle/Dan Garret *Toby Stephens as Red Tornado/John Smith *TBA as Huntress/Helena Bertinelli *Marc Warren as John Constantine *TBA as Lobo *TBA as Doctor Doom/Victor von Doom *Tom Hiddleston as Loki *Josh Brolin as Thanos *Jet Li as The Mandarin *James Spader as Ultron *Hugo Weaving as Red Skull/Johann Schimdt *TBA as Galactus *Ian McKellen as Magneto/Erik Lehnsherr **Michael Fassbender as Young Magneto/Erik Lehnsherr *Tom Hardy as Venom/Eddie Brock *Jason Isaacs as Green Goblin/Norman Osborn *TBA as Doctor Octopus/Otto Octavius *Matthew Lillard as Carnage/Cletus Kasady *TBA as Hobgoblin/Roderick Kingsley *Aaron Paul as Electro/Max Dillon *Oleg Taktarov as The Rhino/Aleksei Sytsevich *Andrew Scott as Mysterio/Quentin Beck *Bokeem Woodbine as Shocker/Herman Schultz *Simon Baker as The Lizard/Curt Connors *Michael Mando as Scorpion/Mac Gargan *Michael Keaton as Vulture/Adrian Toomes *Gerard Butler as Kraven the Hunter/Sergei Kravinoff *Adam Baldwin as Sandman/Flint Marko *Aidan Gillen as The Chameleon/Dmitri Smerdyakov *Gaspard Ulliel as Morbius the Living Vampire/Michael Morbius *Matt Smith as Jack O'Lantern/Jason Macendale *Emma Greenwell as Shriek/Frances Barrison *TBA as Kang the Conqueror/Nathaniel Richards *TBA as Mole Man/Harvey Elder *TBA as Super-Skrull/Kl'rt *TBA as Annihilus *TBA as Puppet Master/Phillip Masters *Thomas Kretschmann as Baron Strucker/Wolfgang von Strucker *Christopher Eccleston as Malekith the Accursed *Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje as Kurse/Algrim the Strong *Clancy Brown as Surtur *Cate Blanchett as Hela *Alice Eve as The Enchantress/Amora *Karl Urban as The Executioner/Skurge *Tim Roth as Abomination/Emil Blonsky *Tim Blake Nelson as The Leader/Samuel Sterns *Toby Jones as Arnim Zola *Jeff Bridges as Iron Monger/Obadiah Stane *Sam Rockwell as Justin Hammer *James Badge Dale as Coldblood/Eric Savin *Frank Grillo as Crossbones/Brock Rumlow *Georges St-Pierre as Batroc the Leaper/Georges Batroc *Christoph Waltz as Baron Zemo/Heinrich Zemo *Daniel Brühl as Baron Zemo/Helmut Zemo *TBA as M.O.D.O.K./George Tarleton *Lee Pace as Ronan the Accuser *Djimon Hounsou as Korath the Pursuer *Karen Gillan as Nebula *Benicio del Toro as The Collector/Taneleer Tivan *Jeff Goldblum as The Grandmaster/En Dwi Gast *Kurt Russell as Ego the Living Planet *Elizabeth Debicki as Ayesha *Richard Armitage as Mister Sinister/Nathaniel Essex *Oscar Isaac as Apocalypse/En Sabah Nur *Rebecca Romijn as Mystique/Raven Darkholme **Jennifer Lawrence as Young Mystique/Raven Darkholme *Liev Schreiber as Sabretooth/Victor Creed *Ray Park as Toad/Mortimer Toynbee *Aaron Stanford as Pyro/John Allerdyce *Vinnie Jones as Juggernaut/Cain Marko *Kevin Bacon as Sebastian Shaw *Jim Carrey as Arcade *Ed Skrein as Ajax/Francis Freeman *Gina Carano as Angel Dust *Jack Kesy as Black Tom Cassidy *Vincent D'Onofrio as The Kingpin/Wilson Fisk *Jason Statham as Bullseye *David Tennant as The Purple Man/Kevin "Kilgrave" Thompson *Erik LaRay Harvey as Diamondback/Willis Stryker *Mahershala Ali as Cottonmouth/Cornell Stokes *Mustafa Shakir as Bushwacker/John McIver *Wil Traval as Nuke/Will Simpson *Sacha Dhawan as Steel Serpent/Davos *Ben Barnes as Jigsaw/Billy Russo *Colin Firth as Dormammu *Chiwetel Ejiofor as Baron Mordo/Karl Mordo *Ralph Fiennes as Mephisto *Domhnall Gleeson as Blackheart *Stephen Dorff as Deacon Frost *Luke Goss as Jared Nomak *Dominic Purcell as Dracula *Andy Serkis as Ulysses Klaw *Michael B. Jordan as Erik Killmonger *Winston Duke as Man-Ape/M'Baku *Corey Stoll as Yellowjacket/Darren Cross *Hannah John-Kamen as Ghost *Iwan Rheon as Maximus the Mad/Maximus Boltagon *Ian Hart as Graviton/Franklin Hall *Dylan Minnette as Blizzard/Donnie Gill *Elena Satine as Lorelei *Patrick Brennan as Blackout/Marcus Daniels *Brian Patrick Wade as Absorbing Man/Carl "Crusher" Creel *Kyle MacLachlan as Mister Hyde/Calvin Zabo *Reed Diamond as Kraken/Daniel Whitehall DC Villains *Jesse Eisenberg as Lex Luthor *Jared Leto as The Joker *David Thewlis as Ares *Vincent Cassel as Sinestro *TBA as Reverse-Flash/Professor Zoom/Eobard Thawne *Yahya Abdul-Mateen II as Black Manta/David Hyde *Michael K. Williams as Ma'alefa'ak *Michael Shannon as General Zod *Tony Todd as Darkseid/Uxas *TBA as Brainiac *Jim Caviezel as Metallo/John Cobern *Norman Reedus as Parasite/Rudy Jones *Maggie Grace as Livewire/Leslie Willis *Anna Silk as Catwoman/Selina Kyle *Joel Edgerton as Two-Face/Harvey Dent *Ben Whishaw as The Riddler/Edward Nygma *Timothy Spall as The Penguin/Oswald Cobblepot *Sharlto Copley as Scarecrow/Jonathan Crane *Michael C. Hall as Mr. Freeze/Victor Fries *Margot Robbie as Harley Quinn/Harleen Quinzel *Christopher Lambert as Ra's al Ghul *Emily Blunt as Talia al Ghul *Joe Manganiello as Deathstroke/Slade Wilson *Eva Green as Poison Ivy/Pamela Isley *Dominic West as Black Mask/Roman Sionis *Matthew Goode as Hush/Thomas Elliot *TBA as Man-Bat/Kirk Langstrom *Simon Pegg as Mad Hatter/Jervis Tetch *Doug Jones as Clayface/Basil Karlo *Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje as Killer Croc/Waylon Jones *Derek Mears as Solomon Grundy/Cyrus Gold *Will Smith as Deadshot/Floyd Lawton *Robert Knepper as Victor Zsasz *Jared Harris as Hugo Strange *Javier Bardem as Bane *David Morse as Calendar Man/Julian Day *TBA as Circe *TBA as Cheetah/Barbara Ann Minerva *Frank Welker as Parallax *Kevin Grevioux as Atrocitus *Giovanni Ribsi as Larfleeze/Agent Orange *Jude Law as Hector Hammond *Karel Roden as Krona *Tobin Bell as Nekron *Jason Patric as Black Hand/William Hand *Randy Couture as Arkillo *Christopher Judge as Anti-Monitor *Jamie Bamber as Amon Sur *Jason Clarke as Captain Cold/Leonard Snart *Brian Austin Green as Heat Wave/Mick Rory *Michael Pitt as Mirror Master/Sam Scudder *Jai Courtney as Captain Boomerang/George "Digger" Harkness *Alan Tudyk as Weather Wizard/Mark Mardon *Eric Christian Olsen as The Trickster/James Jesse *Keith David as Gorilla Grodd *Rufus Sewell as Vandal Savage *Scoot McNairy as Maxwell Lord *Brandon Routh as Bizarro *Dwayne Johnson as Black Adam/Teth-Adam *Antje Traue as Faora *Cara Delevingne as Enchantress/June Moone *Patrick Wilson as Ocean Master/Orm Marius *Matthew Macfadyen as Merlyn *Walton Goggins as Onomatopoeia *James Callis as Doctor Light/Arthur Light *Adam Beach as Slipknot/Christopher Weiss *Jay Hernandez as El Diablo/Chato Santana *Viola Davis as Amanda Waller Spider-Army *Andrew Garfield as Spider-Man/Peter Parker (Earth-120703) *Tobey Maguire as Spider-Man/Peter Parker (Earth-96283) *Jake Gyllenhaal as Spider-Man Noir/Peter Parker (Earth-90214) *Emile Hirsch as Spider-Man 2099/Miguel O'Hara (Earth-928) *Caleb McLaughlin as Ultimate Spider-Man/Miles Morales (Earth-1610) *Joseph Gordon-Levitt as Spider-Man/Peter Parker (Earth-751263) *Zoey Deutch as Spider-Girl/May "Mayday" Parker (Earth-982) *Emma Stone as Spider-Woman/Gwen Stacy (Earth-65) *Taron Egerton as Spider-UK/William "Billy" Braddock (Earth-833) *William H. Macy as Spider-Man/Ben Parker (Earth-3145) *Alexandra Daddario as Black Widow/Jessica Drew (Earth-1610) *Meagan Good as Spider-Girl/Ashley Barton (Earth-807128) *Eddie Redmayne as Spider-Man/Ben Reilly (Earth-94) *Reeve Carney as The Spider/Peter Parquagh (Earth-311) *Dev Patel as Spider-Man/Pavitr Prabhakar (Earth-50101) *Alex Russell as Spider-Man/Peter Parker (Earth-58163) *Tom Kenny as Spider-Ham/Peter Porker (Earth-8311) *Mark Ruffalo as Spider-Man/Bruce Banner (Earth-70105) *Dylan McDermott as Captain Universe/Peter Parker (Earth-13) *Ben Diskin as Spider-Monkey/Peter Parker (Earth-8101) *Shiloh Fernandez as Spider-Monster/Patton Parnel (Earth-TRN450) *Max Irons as Spider-Cyborg/Peter Parker (Earth-2818) *John Boyega as Spider-Punk/Hobie Brown (Earth-138) *Karl Urban as Spider-Man 2211/Max Borne (Earth-9500) *Gary Oldman as Old Man Spider/Ezekiel Sims (Earth-4) *Greg Kinnear as Spider-Man/Peter Parker (Earth-312500) *Sam Claflin as Prince of Arachne/Peter Parker (Earth-71004) *Travis Van Winkle as Captain Spider/Flash Thompson (Earth-78127) *Nico Tortorella as Ghost Spider/Peter Parker (Earth-11638) *Josh Hartnett as The Spider-Man/Aaron Aikman (Earth-31411) *Kate Beckinsale as Lady Spider/May Reilly (Earth-803) *Ellen Wong as SP//dr/Peni Parker (Earth-TRN451) *Shin Koyamada as Spider-Man/Takuya Yamashiro (Earth-51778) *Ryan Potter as Spider-Man J/Sho Amano (Earth-7041) *Yoshi Sudarso as Spider-Man/Yu Komori (Earth-70019) *Christopher Daniel Barnes as Spider-Man/Peter Parker (Earth-92131) *Josh Keaton as Spider-Man/Peter Parker (Earth-26496) *Drake Bell as Spider-Man/Peter Parker (Earth-TRN123) *Dan Gilvezan as Spider-Man/Peter Parker (Earth-8107) *Nicholas Hammond as Spider-Man/Peter Parker (Earth-730911) Legion characters *Dan Stevens as Legion/David Haller *Rachel Keller as Sydney Barrett *Aubrey Plaza as Lenny Busker *Bill Irwin as Cary Loudermilk *Jeremie Harris as Ptonomy Wallace *Amber Midthunder as Kerry Loudermilk *Mackenzie Gray as Walter/The Eye *Katie Aselton as Amy Haller *Jean Smart as Melanie Bird *Jemaine Clement as Oliver Bird *Saïd Taghmaoui as The Shadow King/Amahl Farouk The Gifted characters *Stephen Moyer as Reed Strucker *Amy Acker as Caitlin Strucker *Natalie Alyn Lind as Lauren Strucker *Percy Hynes White as Andy Strucker *Sean Teale as Eclipse/Marcos Diaz *Blair Redford as Thunderbird/John Proudstar *Jamie Chung as Blink/Clarice Fong *Emma Dumont as Polaris/Lorna Dane *Coby Bell as Jace Turner *Elena Satine as Beautiful Dreamer *Hayley Lovitt as Sage The Dark Knight Trilogy characters *Christian Bale as Batman/Bruce Wayne *Michael Caine as Alfred Pennyworth *Morgan Freeman as Lucius Fox *Anne Hathaway as Catwoman/Selina Kyle *Cillian Murphy as Scarecrow/Jonathan Crane Batman Beyond chracters *Dylan O'Brien as Batman/Terry McGinnis *TBA as Bruce Wayne *Jodie Foster as Commissioner Barbara Gordon *TBA as Blight/Derek Powers *Dominic Sherwood as J-Man *TBA as Spellbinder/Ira Billings *AnnaSophia Robb as Dee-Dee/Delia and Deidre Dennis *TBA as Ghoul/Stewart Carter Winthrop III *TBA as Chucko/Charles Buntz *TBA as Bonk/Benjamin Knox *TBA as Maxine "Max" Gibson *TBA as Dana Tan *TBA as Mary McGinnis *TBA as Matt McGinnis DC CW Multiverse characters *Stephen Amell as Green Arrow/Oliver Queen *Grant Gustin as The Flash/Barry Allen *Melissa Benoist as Supergirl/Kara Danvers/Kara Zor-El *Tyler Hoechlin as Superman/Clark Kent/Kal-El *David Harewood as Martian Manhunter/J'onn J'onzz *Colton Haynes as Arsenal/Roy Harper *Willa Holland as Speedy/Thea Queen *Robbie Amell as Firestorm/Ronnie Raymond *Katie Cassidy as Black Siren/Laurel Lance *Caity Lotz as White Canary/Sara Lance *Juliana Harkavy as Black Canary/Dinah Drake *Danielle Panabaker as Killer Frost/Caitlin Snow *Carlos Valdes as Vibe/Cisco Ramon *Brandon Routh as The Atom/Ray Palmer *Falk Hentschel as Hawkman/Carter Hall *Ciara Renée as Hawkgirl/Kendra Saunders *Jessica De Gouw as Huntress/Helena Bertinelli *Arthur Darvill as Rip Hunter *Megalyn Echikunwoke as Vixen/Mari McCabe *Masie Richardson-Sellers as Vixen/Amaya Jiwe *J.R. Ramirez as Wildcat/Ted Grant *Matt Ryan as John Constantine *Emmett J. Scanlan as The Spectre/Jim Corrigan *Echo Kellum as Mr. Terrific/Curtis Holt *Keiynan Lonsdale as Kid Flash/Wally West *John Wesley Shipp as The Flash/Jay Garrick *Violett Beane as Jesse Quick/Jesse Chambers Wells *Franz Drameh as Firestorm/Jefferson "Jax" Jackson *Johnathon Schaech as Jonah Hex *Patrick J. Adams as Hourman/Rex Tyler *Nick Zano as Citizen Steel/Nate Heywood *Matthew MacCaull as Commander Steel/Henry Heywood *Sarah Grey as Stargirl/Courtney Whitmore *Kwesi Ameyaw as Dr. Mid-Nite/Charles McNider *Dan Payne as Obsidian/Todd James Rice *Tala Ashe as Isis/Zari Adrianna Tomaz *Hartley Sawyer as Elongated Man/Ralph Dibny *Jessica Camacho as Gypsy/Cynthia *Johann Urb as Vigilante/Vincent Sobel *Rick Gonzales as Wild Dog/Rene Ramirez *Joe Dinicol as Ragman/Rory Regan *Mechad Brooks as Guardian/Jimmy Olsen *Chris Wood as Mon-El *Sharon Leal as Miss Martian/M'gann M'orzz *David Ramsey as Spartan/John Diggle *Emily Bett Rickards as Felicity Smoak *Paul Blackthorne as Detective Quentin Lance *Audrey Marie Anderson as Lyla Michaels *Candice Patton as Iris West *Tom Cavanagh as Harrison Wells *Jesse L. Martin as Detective Joe West *Rick Cosnett as Detective Eddie Thawne *Patrick Sabongui as Captain David Singh *Shantel VanSanten as Patty Spivot *Danielle Nicolet as Cecille Horton *Victor Garber as Professor Martin Stein *Christina Brucato as Lily Stein *Amanda Pays as Tina McGee *Malese Jow as Linda Park *Chyler Leigh as Alex Danvers *Calista Flockhart as Cat Grant *Jeremy Jordan as Winslow "Winn" Schott, Jr. *Jenna Dewan-Tatum as Lucy Lane *Glenn Morshower as Sam Lane *Katie McGrath as Lena Luthor *Floriana Lima as Maggie Sawyer *Ian Gomez as Snapper Carr *Angelica Celaya as Zed Martin *Charles Halford as Chas Chandler *Harold Perrineau as Manny *Matt Letscher as Reverse-Flash/Eobard Thawne *Teddy Sears as Zoom/Hunter Zolomon *Tom Felton as Doctor Alchemy/Julian Albert *Neil Sandilands as The Thinker/Clifford Devoe *Manu Bennett as Deathstroke/Slade Wilson *John Barrowman as The Dark Archer/Malcolm Merlyn *Matthew Nable as Ra's al Ghul *Neal McDonough as Damien Dhark *Josh Segarra as Prometheus/Simon Morrison/Adrian Chase *Lexa Doig as Talia al Ghul *Madison McLaughlin as Artemis/Evelyn Sharp *Casper Crump as Vandal Savage *Wentworth Miller as Captain Cold/Leonard Snart *Dominic Purcell as Heat Wave/Mick Rory *Peyton List as Golden Glider/Lisa Snart *Mark Hamill as The Trickster/James Jesse *Devon Graye as The Trickster/Axel Walker *Liam McIntyre as Weather Wizard/Mark Mardon *Anthony Carrigan as Mist/Kyle Nimbus *Paul Anthony as Rainbow Raider/Roy Bivolo *Andy Mientus as Pied Piper/Hartley Rathaway *Britne Oldford as Peek-a-Boo/Shawna Baez *Todd Lasance as The Rival/Edward Clariss *Grey Damon as Mirror Master/Sam Scudder *Ashley Rickards as Top/Rosa Dillon *David Dastmalchian as Abra Kadabra *Laura Benanti as Alura Zor-El and Astra In-Ze *Mark Gibbon as General Zod *Brenda Strong as Lillian Luthor *Odette Annable as Reign/Samantha Arias *Henry Czerny as Toyman/Winslow Schott *Hope Lauren as Bizarro Supergirl *Brit Morgan as Livewire/Leslie Willis *Italia Ricci as Silver Banshee/Sibohan Smythe *Chris Browning as Reactron/Ben Krull *Peter Facinelli as Maxwell Lord *Chris Vance as Non *Jeff Branson as Master Jailer/Carl Draper *Eve Torres Gracie as Maxima *Frederick Schmidt as Metallo/John Corben *Nadine Crocker as Scorch *Dichen Lachman as Roulette/Veronica Sinclair *William Mapother as Parasite/Rudy Jones *Katee Sackhoff as Blacksmith/Amunet Black *Adam "Edge" Copeland as Atom Smasher/Al Rothstein *David Soblov as Gorilla Grodd *David Hayter as King Shark/Shay Lamden *Demore Barnes as Tokamak/Henry Hewitt *Marco Grazzini as Tar Pit/Joseph Montelone *Adam Stafford as Goemancer/Adam Fells *Cynthia Addai-Robinson as Amanda Waller *Nick Tarabay as Captain Boomerang/Digger Harkness *Katrina Law as Nyssa al Ghul *Courtney Ford as Nora Darhk *Stephanie Corneliussen as Valentina Vostok *Alexander Calvert as Anarky/Lonnie Machin *Michael James Shaw as Papa Midnite Smallville characters *Tom Welling as Superman/Clark Kent/Kal-El *Justin Hartley as Green Arrow/Oliver Queen *Laura Vandervoort as Supergirl/Kara Zor-El *Kyle Gallner as Impulse/Bart Allen *Alan Ritchson as Aquaman/Arthur Curry *Phil Morris as Martian Manhunter/John Jones *Alaina Huffman as Black Canary/Dinah Lance *Serinda Swan as Zatanna/Zatanna Zatara *Eric Martsolf as Booster Gold/Michael Jon Carter *Britt Irvin as Stargirl/Courtney Whitmore *Lucas Grabeel as Superboy/Conner Kent *Elise Gatien as Speedy/Mia Dearden *Jaren Brandt Bartlett as Blue Beetle/Jaime Reyes *David Gallagher as Zan *Allison Scagliotti as Jayna *Michael Rosenbaum as Lex Luthor *Callum Blue as General Zod *James Marsters as Brainiac *Erica Durance as Lois Lane *Kristin Kreuk as Lana Lang *Allison Mack as Chloe Sullivan *Cassidy Freeman as Tess Mercer *Annette O'Toole as Martha Kent *Michael McKean as Perry White *Aaron Ashmore as Jimmy Olsen Black Lightning characters *Cress Williams as Black Lightning/Jefferson Pierce *China Anne McClain as Jennifer Pierce *Nafessa Williams as Anissa Pierce *Christine Adams as Lynn Pierce *James Remar as Peter Gambi *Damon Gupton as William Henderson *Marvin "Krondon" Jones III as Tobias Whale Gotham characters *Ben McKenzie as Detective James Gordon *Donal Logue as Detective Harvey Bullock *David Mazouz as Bruce Wayne *Sean Pertwee as Alfred Pennyworth *Robin Lord Taylor as The Penguin/Oswald Cobblepot *Erin Richards as Barbara Kean *Camren Bicondova as Selina Kyle *Cory Michael Smith as Edward Nygma *Jada Pinkett Smith as Fish Mooney *Victoria Cartagena as Detective Renee Montoya *Andrew Stewart-Jones as Detective Crispus Allen *Zabryna Guevara as Captain Sarah Essen *John Doman as Carmine Falcone *Nicholas D'Agosto as Havey Dent *David Zayas as Sal Maroni *Richard Kind as Mayor Aubery James *Drew Powell as Butch Gilzean *Mackenzie Leigh as Liza Marvel supporting characters *Katherine McNamara as Mary Jane Watson *TBA as Gwen Stacy *TBA as Harry Osborn *Marisa Tomei as Aunt May Parker *Hugh Laurie as J. Jonah Jameson *David Alan Grier as Joseph "Robbie" Robertson *Angourie Rice as Betty Brant *Tony Revolori as Eugene "Flash" Thompson *TBA as Black Cat/Felicia Hardy *Shameik Moore as Randy Robertson *Laura Harrier as Liz Allan Toomes *Zendaya Coleman as Michelle Jones *Lena Headey as Jean DeWolff *TBA as George Stacy *Jacob Batalon as Ned Leeds *Ben Kingsley as Trevor Slattery *Michael Douglas as Hank Pym *Michelle Pfeiffer as Janet van Dyne *Laurence Fishburne as Bill Foster *Clark Gregg as Phil Coulson *Ming-Na Wen as Melinda May *Brett Dalton as Grant Ward *Elizabeth Henstridge as Jemma Simmons *Iain De Caestecker as Leo Fitz *Cobie Smulders as Maria Hill *Neal McDonough as Dum Dum Dugan *Titus Welliver as Felix Blake *B.J. Britt as Antoine Triplett *Nick Blood as Lance Hunter *Henry Simmons as Alphonso "Mack" MacKenzie *Patton Oswalt as Billy Koenig and Sam Koenig *Amy Acker as Audrey Nathan *Anthony Hopkins as Odin *Jaime Alexander as Sif *Zachary Levi as Fandral *Ray Stevenson as Volstagg *Tadanobu Asano as Hogun *Idris Elba as Heimdall *Clive Russell as Tyr *Liam McIntyre as Balder *Tessa Thompson as Valkyrie *Natalie Portman as Jane Foster *Stellan Skarsgård as Erik Selvig *Kat Dennings as Darcy Lewis *Liv Tyler as Betty Ross *William Hurt as General Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross *Adrian Pasdar as Glenn Talbot *Hayley Atwell as Peggy Carter *Emily VanCamp as Sharon Carter/Agent 13 *Jon Favreau as Happy Hogan *Leslie Bibb as Christine Everheart *Claudia Kim as Helen Cho *Linda Cardellini as Laura Barton *TBA as Alicia Masters *Jason Segal as Bob, Agent of HYDRA *T.J. Miller as Weasel/Jack Hammer *Morena Baccarin as Copycat/Vanessa Carlysle *Zazie Beetz as Domino/Neena Thurman *Leslie Uggams as Blind Al *Karan Soni as Dopinder *Rose Byrne as Moira MacTaggert *Elden Henson as Franklin "Foggy" Nelson *Deborah Ann Woll as Karen Page *Scott Glenn as Stick *Rosario Dawson as Claire Temple *Jessica Henwick as Colleen Wing *Simone Missick as Misty Knight *Carrie-Anne Moss as Jeryn Hogarth *Jessica Stroup as Joy Meachum *Tom Pelphrey as Ward Meachum *Ebon Moss-Bachrach as Mirco/David Lieberman *TBA as Shang-Chi *Tilda Swinton as The Ancient One *Benedict Wong as Wong *Rachel McAdams as Christine Palmer *Michael Peña as Luis *Tip "T.I." Harris as Dave *David Dastmalchian as Kurt *Bobby Cannavale as Jim Paxton *Judy Greer as Maggie Lang *Abby Ryder Fortson as Cassie Lang *Kris Kristofferson as Abraham Whistler *Jessica Biel as Abigail Whistler *N'Bushe Wright as Karen Jenson *John C. Reilly as Rhomann Dey *Glenn Close as Commander Irani Rael *Sean Gunn as Kraglin Obfonteri *Lupita Nyong'o as Nakia *Danai Gurira as Okoye *Letitia Wright as Shuri *Daniel Kaluuya as W'Kabi *Angela Bassett as Ramonda *Forest Whitaker as Zuri *Martin Freeman as Everett Ross *Lance Reddick as Uatu the Watcher *William Sadler as President Matthew Ellis *Martin Donovan as Mitchell Carson DC supporting characters *Amy Adams as Lois Lane *Russell Crowe as Jor-El *Jeremy Irons as Alfred Pennyworth *J.K. Simmons as Commissioner James Gordon *Laurence Fishburne as Perry White *Diane Lane as Martha Kent *Chris Colfer as Jimmy Olsen *TBA as Vicki Vale *Rachel Weisz as Carol Ferris *Michael Kelly as Steve Lombard *Dean Norris as Harvey Bullock *David Oyelowo as Lucius Fox *Ron Perlman as Kilowog *Peter Capaldi as Tomar-Re *Timothy Dalton as Ganthet *Helen Mirren as Sayd *Judi Dench as Scar *Michael Gambon as Appa Ali Apsa *Stephen Fry as Pazu Pinder Pol *Maggie Smith as Broome Bon Baris *David Bradley as Herupa Hando Hu *Emilia Clarke as Boodikka *Damian Lewis as Salaak *Jeffrey Donovan as Green Man *Michael Madsen as Rot Lop Fan *Harry Lloyd as G'Hu *Tom Sizemore as Hannu *Ray Winstone as Isamot Kol *Peter Cullen as Stel *Tom Kenny as Ch'p *Frank Welker as Bzzd *Olivia Thirlby as Arisia Rrab *Vincent Kartheiser as Saint Walker/Bro'Dee Walker *Paula Patton as Indigo-1 *Chris Pine as Steve Trevor *Connie Nielsen as Queen Hippolyta *Lucy Davis as Etta Candy *Joel Kinnaman as Rick Flag *Kiersey Clemons as Iris West *Sendhil Ramamurthy as David Singh *Imogen Poots as Patty Spivot *Lily Collins as Tina McGee *Phoebe Cates as Sue Dibny *Steven Yuen as Thomas Kalmaku *Amber Heard as Mera *David Strathairn as Professor Martin Stein Production Development To be added Pre-production and filming To be added Post-production Release To be added Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:DC cinematic Universe Category:Marvel Comics Category:DC Comics Category:Walt Disney Films Category:Columbia Pictures Category:20th Century Fox films Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Marvel Studios Category:Legendary Pictures Category:New Line Cinema Category:Dune Entertainment Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover films Category:Epics Category:DC Extended Universe